Paralyzed Hearts
by SpiritGoat
Summary: Tracey falls victim to another stun spore and Misty is his lovelorn nurse. Orangeshipping and slight Pokeshipping. Better than the summery entails.


**A/N- I got my friend to write me a orange-shipping fanfic, lets call him the Corduroy Cape. He told me to post on my account so please still comment as I will give him all positive feedback. It's his first one and I'm trying to convince him to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon neither does the Corduroy Cape. If I did Ash and Gary would be a couple and Tracy would have stayed longer and have a different outfit. If Corduroy Cape did more of the Pokemon trainers would be Irish.**

* * *

Paralyzed Hearts

Everything was still in Viridian forest as Misty sat on a patch of lush, green grass. A sparse break in the trees overhead allowed for several thin rays of light to penetrate into the otherwise gloomy woodland. This did little more than to illuminate the small section of the ground where she sat, but it did warm her slightly and that was an appreciated comfort. Tracey's head rested in the pit of her lap, one arm crossed over his abdomen so that his hand lay on his slowly rising and falling diaphragm, the other laying listlessly at his side, fingers engulfed in tendrils of grass. Misty leaned back against the tree and allowed her head to bend forward slightly, partially covering Tracey's face with her shadow. In the mild heat of the summer's mid-afternoon, strands of Tracey's hair had become ruffled and strewn across his brow, his trademark headband doing little to prevent it. Gently she ran her finger tips across his forehead, pulling the loosely parted hair back off of his face and brushing it down over his ear where it fell back on his scalp. She sat for several minutes repeating the action, long after the last lengths of jet black hair had fallen to the side of his head. Her thumb ran over the corner of his smooth lips and she could feel slight puffs of warm air escaping them. The sounds of the forest began to blend into one; the rustling of rattatas in the brush behind them, the soft, cool breeze which sometimes danced through the canopy of the trees above, the slow but somehow sharp breaths of Tracey in her lap, and the slight pitter-patter of her tears falling onto his cheek.

She looked over to where Ash lay, affected by the same stun spore that Tracy had been. Gary leaned over him, maybe a little too close to be considered a friendly gesture. From where Misty sat, she could've sworn that Gary was fighting back tears of his own. She turned her head and looked back down at Tracey, his breathes were becoming more shallow by the minute. As she caressed his cheek she thought of all the times they had been together, all the moments that she wished she had expressed her feeling for him. All the times she could've been held in Tracey's arms has he whispered softy in her ear. All the, I love you's that she would never get to hear coming from his soft lips. She thought of what could have been, and wept.  
After several minutes Misty dried her eyes with her free hand. She mustered all the strength she could to steady herself against the onslaught of tears and emotions that she was just barely able to hold back. After all these years, now was the one time she couldn't hide how she felt. She thought of that and in spite of the situation managed to laugh a little. She knew that Tracey would have found it funny as well. A few feet away Ash was lying on his side. Gary sat beside him, his face buried in his hands and this time Misty knew that he was crying. With tears of regret welling up once more in her eyes, she bowed her head down so that she could feel Tracey's warm breath on her lips. Slowly, she kissed him. She was almost too lost in her own sorrow to realize when Tracey kissed her back. She broke lips with him with a start and looked down at his face with a genuine mix of happiness and bewilderment. He only smiled back at her with a dazed expression, like someone waking up from a pleasant dream. Misty turned her head over to Ash and Gary and saw that Ash too was waking up. Gary hugged him, maybe just a little too long for friends, Misty thought. Before she could turn herself fully to see Tracey, he propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her. Misty pulled away and he looked at her confused.

"Why are you crying?" he said gently.

"I thought... I thought I had lost you." She said softly as she tried to whip the tears from her held a hand up to her cheek and pulled her to him slowly so that their faces touched intimately.

"You'll never lose me," He whispered. "Never."

Ash sat up beside them, Gary still clinging lightly to his shoulders. He rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the light of the forest. "Is everything alright you guys?" He said, half asking half announced to no one in particular.

"No," Tracey said, planting another deep kiss on Misty's awaiting lips. "Everything is perfect."

* * *

**A/N- I personally loved the fluff ending what did you think :) R&R**


End file.
